


The Wedding Angels

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakups, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Gay Weddings, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Notes, The Wedding Singer AU, Waiter!Cas, Weddings, but not really, singer!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Dean Winchester is wedding singer who is about to get married. Castiel is a waiter who wants nothing more than to have a wedding of his own. Things don’t go as planned for both of them.ORThe fic based off of The Wedding SingerPOSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Michael (Supernatural), Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. It’s Your Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Neither the plot of The Wedding Singer nor the characters of Supernatural are my own. I wrote this simply for others to hopefully enjoy.
> 
> This will spoil The Wedding Singer so read at your own risk. Enjoy! :)

"...love is what I do!" Dean finished the last line of the song and applause filled the reception hall. "Thank you! We're the Wedding Angels, I'm Dean Winchester, that's my brother Sammy," Dean pointed to the man behind the keyboard, "And playing the drums is Charlie Bradbury. Now I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Hart!" The crowd clapped once more as the newlywed couple entered the room. "Robbie and Julia are very lucky to have found each other and have promised to stay together forever. I myself will be making that very same promise to my fiancé tomorrow. This next song is to celebrate that eternal bond."

Dean smiled as he watched the couple danced their first dance together married. He was such a sap and nothing would change that.


	2. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Castiel and his cousin Gabriel.

Across the room, Castiel Novak was clearing tables with his cousin, Gabriel.

"Someday, I'll get married." Castiel said. 

"Why? Most couples get divorced anyway, like your parents."

Castiel glared at Gabriel. "Yeah, some do but I'll make sure I really love the guy and he loves me."

"So you'll marry Michael." Gabriel mentioned Castiel's boyfriend of two years.

"Maybe, if he ever asks me."

"Why can't you ask him? You're both dudes." Gabriel asked.

Castiel fell silent. 

"He will ask me." He finally said decisively.

“You know, I asked Sam to marry me and he slapped me.”

Cas stared at his cousin. “You guys only dated for like two months before he dumped you.”

“Oh no, I proposed after I asked him out for the third time.”

“How many times did it take?”

“Seven, he’s so stubborn.” Gabriel sighed dreamily as he looked over to Sam, who shot him a glare. 

Gabriel started to walk away. “Now that I think about it, I asked him to date me, he slapped me, then I proposed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a very domineering personality but he and Cas are in a fully consensual relationship.
> 
> Gabriel and Sam used to date but Sam broke up with him. Poor Gabe.


	3. Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to write a song for Lisa. Cas helps out.

Dean sat on a bench that was outside of the hall. The party was over but he didn't feel like going home just yet. Castiel came out.

"Hey Cas." After working jobs at the hall for a while you knew everyone, even if only by name.

"Hey Dean, what are you still doing here?”

“I’m trying to write a song for Lisa and I love this place.”

“Lisa’s your fiancé right?”

“Not for much longer! What are you doing out here? I thought everyone was still cleaning up.”

Castiel shrugged,”I’m waiting for a call and I don’t want to miss it.” Him and Michael hadn’t seen each other in awhile and their anniversary was coming up. Michael was calling to talk about plans.

Dean suddenly let out a huge groan. “Are you alright, Dean?”

“I just can’t seem to get the words just right.”

“Well, how does Lisa make you feel?”

Dean thought for a second. “Awesome.”

*singing* “You make me feel awesome. Like I’m the king of the world and you are my queen. Side by side, it’ll be eternity.”

Cas clapped. “Thanks Cas, I think I know where this will go. You should be like a song writing coach.”

Castiel laughed and Dean smiled up at him.

Cas’ phone rang.

“Hey Michael. Yes. Yes. Ok. See you then.” Castiel hung up.

“Wow, long call.”

Cas glared at him. “We were just making plans, there wasn’t much to say.”

“I’ll take your word for it. So what are your plans, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Me and my boyfriend are going to Aspera.”

Dean let out a low whistle. “That’s the fanciest place in town. Dude’s probably going to propose.”

“What?! No!” Castiel looked down at his feet. “If he does, would you sing at our wedding?”

“Sure.”


	4. A Note from Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets married. Yippee!

Dean waited by the beautiful altar covered in roses, Sam by his side. In a few seconds Lisa would walk out, in a few minutes they’d be married.

Ten minutes passed. The crowd was starting to shift in their seats and Dean was silently panicking. Maybe there was something wrong with the dress or maybe the hair and makeup.

Lisa’s sister tapped Dean on the shoulder and gave him a note.

“I’m so sorry.” She said.

Dean opened the note. It read:

To my dearest Dean,  
I think we need some space please forgive my timing… :) You see, I woke this morning prepared to walk on air but realized you cramp my style as I did my hair. You’re just not that same person, the guy I used to know. I’m not in love with you now but you seven years ago. You used to be a rock star, you were going places, and now you’re just a wedding singer. I hope this note is something you can rise above. Deep down you weren’t in love with me, you were just in love with love. And so it’s best we end this before we even start...

Your pal, Lisa 

“Your pal!” Dean spit out. “Of all the things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The note is based directly on a song from the musical with a few revisions to fit.
> 
> Also, sorry if you like Lisa, I personally don’t and am portraying her as a bitch in this fic. Do with that what you will.


	5. Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Cas celebrate their anniversary.

Cas ran the comb through his messy hair.

“Give it a rest, Cassie, it’s never going to stay flat.” Gabriel commented from where he was sprawled on the bed.

“What would you suggest I do then?” 

“Make it purposely messy.” Gabriel jumped up as if he’d just been waiting for Castiel to ask and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “There.”

Cas looked in the mirror. “Wow. Ok.” 

“I’m like a fairy godmother or someone from Queer Eye.”

“Gabe, what if Michael breaks up with me?”

“Why would he do that?”

“Well,” Cas reasoned, “There are only two reasons to go to a fancy restaurant, to propose and to break up.”

“Michael isn’t going to break up with you.”

“Fine.”

*

The maitre d lead them to their seats in the middle of the room.

“You look good.” Michael commented.

“As do you.” Castiel replied. They fell into silence until the waiter came over.

“Would you like some champagne?” 

“No thank you. I’ll have a scotch.” Michael said.

“Uh, red wine for me.” Castiel said distractly. Michael refuses champagne, that means they weren’t going to celebrate anything, that means Michael wasn’t proposing, that means they were breaking up.

A squeal from behind him interrupted Castiel from his increasingly distressing thoughts. Castiel turned to find a couple that had obviously just gotten engaged.

“Would you ever get married?” Castiel asked Michael, wanting to end the silence more than actually know the answer.

“If I found the right person, yeah.” Okay, now Castiel wasn’t imagining it, that definitely sounding like Michael meant he wasn’t the right person.

“What abou-“

“Look, I know why we’re here.” Castiel interrupted. Better get it over with.

“You do?”

“This is the end, isn’t it?”

“The end?”

“Yeah, the end of us dating.” Castiel sighed.

“You’re actually right,” Castiel’s heart dropped. “Because I think we should be married.” Michael dropped to one knee. “Will you marry me?”

“Oh my god! Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!


	6. Somebody Kill Me/A Note From Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does the whole mopey breakup thing.

Dean lay flopped on the bed, where he’d been for the last two days. He heard creaks on the stairs and groaned. He knew renting the apartment underneath and connecting to his surrogate parents’ one was a mistake.

“How are you doing, kid?” Bobby, his uncle/grandfather/father figure, said.

“Just fucking kill me.”

“Come on, Dean.”

“No. I need her, and, and I thought she needed me too. I thought we would be in love forever. But it all was  _ bullshit _ . I hope she fucking chokes.” Dean spat out.

“Dean, I know that everything seems awful right now, but it’ll get better.” Dean rolled his eyes, Bobby definitely didn’t know how to feelings. “Should’ve sent Ellen down.” Bobby muttered. “She’d know how to do this.”

“You’ll find someone, kiddo. And remember that Lisa is a fucking bitch.”

“You got that right.”

“Ellen made dinner. If you wanted to come up, you can.” Bobby patted him gruffly on the back and went back up the stairs. Dean just rolled over and buried his face deeper into the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I’m sorry for taking so long to write this. I was busy and lost inspiration for awhile but I’m trying to write more now. :)


	7. AUTHOR’S APOLOGY (Not a chapter)

Hi. I’m really sorry to do this but I’m just not excited by this fic anymore. This was one of my first fics and I wrote it because I didn’t really have anything else to do. However, I am currently working on and planning to work on other fics that I enjoy much more. So, this fic is postponed. Maybe I’ll come back to it at some point but not for awhile. Again, I’m sorry but I feel it would be unfair to me and you to write something with no passion. Hope you are well, especially in this troubling time. Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
